


Life is Good

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Mpreg, Bottom!Cas, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Ever since Dean knocked up Cas, things have been heaven on earth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the Colors writing challenge for Destiel Writers (& Readers) Group

“What the fuck color is  _ salmon _ , anyway?”

 

Cas turned to Dean and smiled. “It’s sort of a peachy, reddish color. I think it’ll look great in the nursery.”

 

Dean still couldn’t wrap his head around the word ‘nursery’ when it came to the bunker. Hell, he still couldn’t believe he’s knocked up an angel. 

 

After Chuck and the Darkness split and they’d gotten Sammy back from those cunts, the women of letters in England, things had really settled down. Their mother was settled down the hall and seemed to be adjusting just fine. Once Dean finally manned up and told Cas how he felt about him and they had been together, things were wonderful.

 

Then came the day when Cas swooped in and told Dean he was pregnant. Dean almost fainted. 

 

_ “Cas, you’re a dude. I’m a dude. How is this even possible?” _

_ Cas had explained that angel physiology was different, even in a human vessel. And Chuck had decided they were ready for the responsibility _

_ “KInda wish Chuck had discussed it with me first. But hey, baby, we’re gonna be parents!” _

_ Dean really had been thrilled. And now he was laying next to the love of his life, one hand on Cas’ very large belly, feeling his kid move. Dean was happy, really happy, for the first time in his life. _

 

Dean pulled Cas close and kissed him. “Baby, if you want the nursery to be salmon, that’s fine. If you love it, I love it.”

 

Cas smiled and cuddled closer. The feeling of having Cas naked, laying next to him and being in his arms was heaven to Dean. Fuck anything or anywhere else, this was where Dean wanted to spend the rest of his life.

 

Dean rolled on his side and began to kiss Cas in earnest. Their tongues played against each other and Dean’s cock began to fill in anticipation. 

 

“Ummm baby, guess what I want?”

 

Cas laughed. “Uh, the same thing you always want?”

 

Dean chuckled, “You better believe it baby.” Dean began to kiss his way down Cas’ throat to his collarbone and sucked a mark onto it. He moved to Cas’ nipples, which were larger now that he was pregnant. Dean sucked on them and listened to Cas moan. It was delicious.

 

Dean kissed all over Cas’ belly. His kid was in there and he wanted Cas to know how much that meant to him. He whispered, “Hey there, kid. Your Daddy loves you.”

 

He worked his way to Cas’ cock, which stuck up under his enormous belly. Dean licked the head and Cas groaned and thrust up. Dean sucked down the shaft and swirled his tongue around. 

 

“Dean, stop, you know I only want to cum with you inside me…”

 

Dean smiled and moved over, making room for him to turn Cas on his side. It was the only position they could make love in now that Cas was so big. Dean grabbed the lube bottle and poured some into his hand. He lubed up his fingers and pushed two into Cas.

 

Cas moaned loudly and pushed his ass back against Dean’s hand. Dean fingered Cas open. It didn’t take as much anymore, since they had such regular sex. 

 

Dean grabbed his cock and put it to Cas’ tight hole. He whispered, “Ready baby?” and at Cas’ nod, he pressed in. It still was just the most amazing thing to Dean, how it felt inside his angel. It was so tight and hot, slick and just incredible. He knew there was nothing on earth, in heaven or in hell that compared.

 

Dean began a steady rhythm. He wrapped one arm around Cas’ belly and the other one, the one Cas had his head on, Dean bent his elbow and put his hand on one of Cas’ breasts. He held Cas tightly but tenderly and just made love to him slow and easy.

 

Dean slid his hand down Cas’ belly and found his cock. Dean wrapped his hand around it and began to run it up and down the shaft. Cas was groaning and thrusting a little into Dean’s fist. Cas’ back bothered him so he couldn’t thrust as hard as he would have otherwise.

 

Cas huffed out, “Oh fuck, Dean… faster please…” so Dean sped up and began to fuck his angel in earnest. Dean groaned out, “Oh Cas…. Cas… I love you so much…” The baby kicked furiously, just like he always did when Dean fucked Cas. Dean was convinced the baby was a boy. 

 

Cas gasped out, “Dean… Dean… “ and came in Dean’s  hand. That action was what threw Dean over the edge every time. He thrust in and came, filling Cas. Dean threw his head back and cried out softly.

 

They lay in each other’s arms. Cleaned up and happy, they felt the baby kick and change positions. 

 

“Your son is restless today.” Cas smiled at Dean.   
  
“Maybe he’s hungry, Let’s go feed him and then we’ll go to town and buy that salmon paint you want."

  
  



End file.
